Talk:Sonído
Wrong translation of Gemelos Sonido kanji The ideograms "双児" translate to "twins". Therefore, the translation of Gemelos Sonido's Japanese gloss should be "Twins Sound Ceremony", not "Sweeping Sound Ceremony". Check any online Japanese-English dictionary if you don't believe me; most of my kanji checks are done through the completely-free Tangorin English-Japanese (Kanji/Kana/Romaji) online dictionary, FYI. MarqFJA 22:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, this is quite old. It has been fixed now (& on Zommari's article). Thanks for the correction. 16:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hollow Ichigo Shouldn't Hollow Ichigo be under some sort of "Others" Section on this page? Because unless I missed something, he isn't an Arrancar. Blackwolf99 20:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Please dont repeat the question multiple times. The category has been changed to reflect other users and the level has been changed to unknown for hollow Ichigo as it was only seen being used once in a particular form.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sonido can mask spiritual powers? I keep watching Episode 271 where Ulquiorra mentions that Ichigo completely slipped through Ulquiorra's pesquisa when Ichigo used Sonido. Ulquiorra implied that because he couldn't sense Ichigo's spiritual power through his pesquisa, he concluded that he used Sonido instead of Flash Step which leads me to believe that the difference between a Flash Step and Sonido is that Sonido can hide the user's spiritual power while Flash Steps cannot. I wanted to add this to the article, but I'm not sure if it was entirely true. Manj 10:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It's speculation and therefore not allowed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how it is speculation when it was actually said in the anime. Manj 10:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, you interpreted what Ulquiorra said as meaning that Sonido masked reiatsu. That's your interpretation and thus speculation. Prophet of Sanghelios below interpreted what was said as snoido is faster then shunpo and thus allowed Ichigo to slip through Ulquiorra's pesquisa. Both are speculation. We don't know for certain why Ulquiorra thought Ichigo used sonido and not shunpo. We don't even know if there is a difference between sonido and shunpo. We certainly don't know why a sonido can slip through pesquisa and a shunpo can't. For all we know, pesquisa - which is an Arrancar technique, was developed specifically to detect Shinigami reiatsu and follow Shinigami reiatsu as the Arrancar were created to fight the Shinigami. Ichigo's reiatsu at the time might have been "hollow-like" enough to fool Ulquiorra's pesquisa. Whichever way, when you use phrases like "which leads me to believe" and "I'm not sure if it was entirely true", you are speculating. Please review the speculation policy if you are uncertain about what is and is not speculation. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't say Sonido was faster then Shunpo, I didn't even use the word, all I said was he used Sonido to reach the speeds he did. Prophet of Sanghelios 11:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What he meant was Ichigo moved so fast he couldn't follow with his Pesquisa, and that he achieved that speed with Sonido. Not that using Sonido somehow masked his reiatsu. Prophet of Sanghelios 10:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sonido - hollow and arrancar technique In episode 284 Harribel as Hollow used sonido so i think it's also Hollows technique. ^ Please sign your posts. And Harribel looks to be almost certainly an incomplete Arrancar at that point, what with the human skin and eyes showing. So no, until we see a non-Arrancar Hollow explicitly using Sonido, it's exclusively an Arrancar technique for now. MarqFJA (talk) 14:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :You are mistaken, Harribel was referred to multiple times as a "vasto lorde". Not once was she referred to as a "incomplete Arrancar". Her mask wasn't removed, that's just what she looked like as a hollow. So she was a full hollow as far as we were told. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :To the point of the post no other menos has shown to possess sonido which means that either its vasto lorde capable or an anime only discrepency similar to kenpachi using shunpo altough the manga clearly shows his lack of that skill. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Aizen using Sonido Didn't Aizen use Sonido, as based on the sound Kanji, during the Karakura Battle?Bleachshinigami (talk) 22:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Unlikely, considering he has never undergone Hollowfication. If you are referring to the onomatopoeia, then proof will be needed. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sonido Users Under the category Sonido Users. I think that the following arrancar & hollows should be added: -Emilou Apacci -Francesca Mila Rose -Cyan Sung-sun -Michel -Zangetsu (at the very least I believe he should be a user, because I think he would've been a master if he was able to be unseen by Ulqiorra who was also a master) :Firstly, it is very important to sign your posts on this Wiki so please remember to do so using four tildes (~~~~) at the end of every post you make!! Secondly, please familiarize yourself with our Manual of Style as to add information you must first provide references proof for this information!! : My apologies. With regards to Harribel's Fraccion, all three were shown using Sonido as part of their confrontation with Rangiku & Momo. Michel was able to use this ability when he was defeating a hollow, and as mentioned previously, Zangetsu was able to use a Sonido during his bout with Ulquiorra.--Ginto Mast3r (talk) 09:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::You have failed to provide reference points, that is pages of the which chapters with which these abilities happened!! Oh, I understand now. Regarding the filler episodes, should I use the episode number as a reference point? --Ginto Mast3r (talk) 08:31, February 19, 2014 (UTC) The romanized name Why the word "Sonído" has an acute accent on the "i" (í)? Is that ("Sonído") the name given in the english manga or is it the romanized name given by Kubo? Just asking, because the spanish word "Sonido" does not have an acute accent on the i. So, is it written "Sonído" somewhere or is it a wiki mistake? --Masterjxf (talk) 18:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to say that Sonído is actually spelled Sonido (i instead of í). The use of accent marks (the ' on top of a vowel) is very tricky in spanish (not to mention for non-accent-mark-users such as english speakers or even japanese speakers). The whole stress syllable and grammar rules of the sort are different in spanish than they're in english. I don't want to make this a spanish lesson but basically you have three types of words (four or more if you go down to details but for the purpose of a post in a bleach wikia we can work with the basic three), those with stress on the third-from-last syllable, those with stress on the second-to-last and those with stress on the last. Each type has their name and certain rulings for when to use accent marks on them or not. 'Sonido' is separated 'So-ni-do' and has its stress on the middle syllable, that is second-to-last. These type of words (in spanish called graves) NEVER use accent marks IF they end with a vowel, with a N or with a S. So yeah... this all was to justify that Sonido is spelled with i instead of í. Don't take this as a show-off, it's just that I want to back-up my contributions. ThemLips (talk) 18:50, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips :We need to look into this so please be patient on the matter. Do not continue to Edit War. Kubo is not great with languages that are not Japanese so we don't expect much in accuracy here. Whatever he has used, even if its technically not good Spanish, will continue to be used here. Thanks. :: For starters, thanks for answering. However, I feel so bad that I had to 'edit war' so you guys could give an answer to a topic that was started in 2014. So it depends how you look at it, from my point of view its not an edit war, is just being tired of not getting a response. Now in regards to the matter, Kubo used the japanese pronunciation which doesn't pick up on spanish grammar, the bad spelling was an error of translation from whoever wanted to write 'Sonīdo' as Sonído. So I think it's just fitting and a matter of respect for foreign lenguages to write the terms correctly (I don't see any english terminology being wrongly written). ThemLips (talk) 21:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips :::There is never an excuse for violating policies, especially when the edit summary for the revert stated for you to wait for a response. I suggest you read the policies for future. In regards to Kubo, there are words he has used specifically in non-Japanese and sometimes he gets the grammar right and sometimes he does not. Even if he doesn't we use the terms that he uses. We are currently looking for documents on the matter. ::::Mhm, as you say kubologist.ThemLips (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips ::Right, let me put this out there. As somebody of Spanish origins, I can agree that Kubo has made a number of mistakes when it comes to the language. That much isn't debatable. However, on this wiki we use the translations we are given, whether or not they adhere to the original language's structure. Moreover, Viz's translation (the official translation of Bleach) of the 2nd data book, "Masked", translates it as "Sonído". Kubo's Spanish may not be the best, but we use the terms that we are given, and if official translations have it a certain way, then that is what we use. FutureQuincy (talk) 21:56, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for answering so respectfully, with clear concepts and backing up your statements. That is true efficiency. Are you a mod? You should be a mod. Goodbye~ ThemLips (talk) 22:00, January 13, 2016 (UTC)ThemLips Fully agree FutureQuincy should be a Moderator that's why I voted for him here before he became one. Going to close this off if you want to add the correct Spanish as a Trivia point Future.